1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a process whereby a cementitious slab may be transformed into a simulated multi-stone slab having grout lines between adjacent simulated stones.
2. Description of Related Art
Various different methods of treating the upper surfaces of cementitious slabs for leveling and decorative purposes heretofore have been utilized such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,348,610; 1,539,148; 1,583,516; 2,296,453; 3,344,570; 3,350,330; 3,406,618; 3,832,079 and 4,606,938 as well as RE 21,928. However, these previously known methods do not include the combination of various steps incorporated in the instant invention, nor do they result in the same ornamental appearance simulating a multi-stone slab.